


You Bottom?

by Alices_Madness



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, I apoligize if this is shit, M/M, Matt is the toppiest, Multi, Riding, Smut, Top!Kenny, Turns Out, adam may be hung like a horse but damn if he aint whiny on bottom, and a loud switch, bottom!Adam, he a switch, he rides horses you better believe hes damn good at riding his dude, im a slut for a hardcore top turns out to be secretly be a switch, kenny is a switch but he likes to get fucked, marty is the subbiest sub you better believe, nick is a switch, no editing we die like the men we aren't, set before aew so marty can be included because i love him, they all thought adam was a top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alices_Madness/pseuds/Alices_Madness
Summary: It was a rare night they were all available to spend the night together. No early meetings, no early flights, just a night for them to enjoy. Kenny wants to change it up a little bit though, and Adam is more than willing to help.
Relationships: Adam Page/Kenny Omega, Matt Jackson/Marty Scurll/Nick Jackson, Matt Jackson/Marty Scurll/Nick Jackson/Kenny Omega/Adam Page, Matt Jackson/Marty Scurll/Nick Jackson/Kenny Omega/Adam Page/Cody Rhodes (background)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	You Bottom?

It was a rare night they were all available to spend the night together. No early meetings, no early flights, just a night for them to enjoy. Cody tended to tag out on these nights sometimes, he loved them just as much, don't get him wrong, but it wasn't really Brandi's thing and Cody didn't want her to be alone all night. Marty, Adam, Kenny and the Bucks all wound up in Kenny's room after meeting up for dinner. They all knew where this night was gonna lead, and they were all more than ready for it to start.

It was a mess as they made their way into the room. Adam and Marty had shared a few drinks, and everybody's hands were all over each other. Adam grabbed Marty's waist as he ground into him, Matt sucking face with Kenny as Nick kissed Marty, his hand down Kenny's shorts. Matt reached, twisting his fingers through Adam's hair as Nick pulled him closer, causing Marty to be pressed tightly between both of them. The sounds of wet kisses, soft moans, and buttons popping as they discarded their clothes were all the filled the room, until Kenny suddenly pushed Nick's hand away, and pulled away from Matt, sitting on the bed.

"Kenny, what's wrong?" Matt asked, concerned as he pulled his hand from Adam's hair, and sat in front of him.

"I-I kinda wanna top tonight," Kenny muttered, nearly to quiet to hear.

"What?" Nick asked as sat on the opposite bed.

"I wanna top tonight," Kenny spoke louder, looking down at the ugly light brown comforter as his face grew red.

"Well if you wanna top someone, you're gonna have to act like it. You gotta be more assertive, man." Matt sat back, resting his weight on his hands.

"I'm gonna top someone tonight?" Kenny looked up to Matt, raising an eyebrow, a clear question if he was doing this right.

"Don't let it be a question," Adam told him, sitting down in the chair beside the bed, pulling Marty into his lap.

"I'm going to top someone," Kenny stated.

"Yeah, yeah good. That's good!" Matt laughed. After a brief moment of silence, Marty spoke.

"So, who you wanna fuck?"

"Not it," Matt quickly put his finger on his nose, "never bottomed, never gonna."

"Nothing against you, just don't feel like it tonight," Nick shrugged.

"I'll bottom for you." Adam shrugged. He knew how Marty liked it, and Kenny didn't seem like the person to be like that. They all looked at him incredulously, unbelieving.

"R-really?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah. I've bottomed before. Not my favorite, but I like it." He nodded.

"H-how did we not know this?" Matt asked.

"Never came up. Now come on, Marty, I gotta get up." Adam tipped his hips up, using Marty's precarious position against him. Marty whined but caught himself in time not to tumble to the floor.

"Doesn't it fuck with your hips?" Nick asked as Adam got up and walked over to the bed.

"A little, but not terribly, as long as you treat me right," the last portion of his statement directed to Kenny. Kenny's face immediately went red, and he looked down as Adam joined him on the bed, leaning against the headboard. He was already shirtless, just wearing his jeans.

"Well, let's get going," Matt pushed himself up from the foot of the bed, grabbing the collar of Marty's t-shirt, dragging him over to the second bed, joining Nick. Adam laid on the bed and waited for Kenny's move.

"Come on, man. Your move," Adam let him know. Kenny moved, tossing one leg over Adam's hips, straddling him.

"How do you want it?" Kenny asked as he leaned down, connecting his lips with Adam's neck.

"However you wanna give it, your in charge tonight," Adam let out a low groan as Kenny began sucking hickeys to his neck, his hands traveling down Page's body. He rested his own hands on Kenny's hips, teasing as he fingered the waistband of his shorts. A sudden noise caught his attention, and his eyes glanced sideways to see Marty already on his knees in front of Matt, Nick whispering in Marty's ear. Matt moaned, gripping Marty's hair tighter. Adam was brought back to his bed as he felt Kenny's hands slide to his waist. He could feel hesitation in Kenny's movements though like at any moment Adam was gonna flip them over and take the reigns.

"You know what I like. Only give what you can take." Adam hinted. His head began to fill with ideas. Kenny bending him over the edge of the bed, or flipping them over and making Adam ride him, or turning this into a hatefuck-no. No hatefuck, that requires more communication, and for Kenny to be more comfortable. Maybe some other day. Adam was brought back to reality as he let out a groan, Kenny had moved between his legs, and was working the heel of his hand against Adam's straining dick.

"Barely started to touch you, and you're already begging for it. How much do you need this?" Oh fuck. Adam's hands were on Kenny's shoulders now, and he dug his nails in as he bucked his hips up to meet Kenny's hand. The growing pressure against him was driving him wild. Kenny removed his hand and Adam whined.

"I said, how much do you want this?" He growled, leaning forward again.

"Bad, real fucking bad, Kenny, please!" Adam whined, begging for any kind of friction. God, three minutes with Kenny on top and he was already a whining mess. Damn.

"Why don't you show me, how much you want it?" Kenny suddenly grabbed his waist and flipped them over so Adam was on top. He moved so he was sat against the headboard, and Adams's knees were on either side of his thighs, "Ride me." He commanded. Adam nodded, quickly getting off the bed long enough to discard his pants and boxers, before climbing back onto the bed. Kenny kicked his shorts off as well, revealing nothing underneath. He'd gone commando tooTGIFs, knowing they all had this afterward? They were notorious for never keeping their hands to themselves, and gym shorts weren't going to hide much. Those thoughts quickly left Adam's mind though, and Kenny grabbed his hips, pulling him forward.

"Do I have to say it again? Ride me, slut." Adam had to use almost all his willpower not to just collapse then and there and let Kenny fuck him till he died. He instead let out a breathy moan, and nodded, quickly lining himself up. Kenny already had lube on-he spotted Nick reaching over the bedside table where an open bottle of lube lay. Was Adam really that oblivious? It doesn't matter, what matters is pleasing Kenny, he thought, and this is what he was best at. He knew how to ride, and damn if he wasn't gonna be the best. With his hands on Kenny's shoulder to steady him, sunk down on Kenny's cock.

"Fuck," Adam let his head roll back, feeling the overwhelming pleasure accompany the burn as it coursed through his body as he filled himself up. When he finally sat down, he had to still himself for a second, let himself breathe. He felt Kenny's hands on his hips, his grip tight, but soft enough to know he wasn't gonna rush this, and he was gonna let Page get used to bottoming again first. When you wrestle, you learn to have conversations in quick glances, small touches and almost silent. Adam took a deep breath, straightened his back, and lifted himself almost all the way off, before coming back down, still slow. Kenny's grip shifted, and Adam couldn't help but smile.

"Fuck, that's it," Kenny let words slip from his lips and he started to guide Adam's hips. Adam began to quicken his pace, bringing himself down harder.

"Kenny, oh fuck," Adam moaned as he bottomed out for a moment, rolling his hips. His mouth fell open, breathing heavily as he continued his motions. He heard Kenny moan underneath him and felt nails dig into his hips. He hissed at the sharp pain, tightening around Kenny, drawing a groan from the man beneath him.

"Fuck it," Kenny muttered, before suddenly Adam was on his back again, his legs wrapping around Kenny's waist. Kenny wasted no time in immediately fucking into him, nearly driving the wind out of Adam with the force.

"Shit," he cursed, not expecting the sudden shift in demeanor and force.

"What, can't take it? You were making such pretty noises before, though." Kenny contemplated, still slamming into him. Adam was nearly coming apart underneath him tough, scratching down Kenny's back, moaning, panting, red in the face as he arched off the bed, trying to get any sort of friction he could.

"You want me to touch you? Me filling you up isn't enough for you? Fucking slut," Kenny sneered, and Adam cried out. It'd been so long since he'd been the target of those words-suddenly Kenny hit that spot inside him that made his knees go weak.

"Ah! Fuck, fuck Kenny, again! Please!" Adam begged, digging his nails into his shoulders as Kenny hit that spot again. And again, and again.

"You like that? Do you like when I make you beg for me? Such a little whore, aren't you? Our whore, doesn't that sound nice?" Our. That's right, Nick, Matt, Marty, he was a whore, begging for them any time he could.

"Answer me, Page," Kenny commanded, suddenly picking up his pace, slamming into Adam harder, shorter thrusts.

"Yes!"

"Yes, what?"

"I'm your whore!"

"Damn right your ours," and suddenly a hand was pushed between their bodies, touching his dick, and he saw white. He came, shouting Kenny's name. He clenched around Kenny, and Kenny couldn't do it any longer. He was lucky he had made it this far, but seeing Adam come undone beneath him, he came hard in Adam's ass, filling him up. He rode them through their highs, before collapsing on top of Adam. They laid there for a few minutes in the quiet, peaceful silence of the hotel room.

"So you're our whore?" Matt's voice broke through their haze, and Adam looked up to see Marty licking white off Matt's hand. Adam's face grew red, and he shook his head, rolling over to hide his face in the pillow.

"You can't hide now, we all heard it." Marty laughed. He was still kneeling on the floor, leaning heavily against the side of the bed. It wasn't a surprise to see white splattered across his face and a hint from between his thighs. Matt was annoyingly put together, for probably having just fucked the living daylights out of Marty's mouth. Nick was laying on the bed, out of breath. Kenny pulled out of Adam, sitting up, and Adam whined at the loss of feeling, causing them all to laugh.

"Our big tough cowboy isn't too big and tough now is he?" Nick laughed. Matt disappeared into the bathroom for a moment, before coming back with a wet washcloth. He and Nick helped Marty onto the bed, and Matt washed him up, cleaning off the drying cum and sweat. Suddenly, he felt something on his stomach and looked down to see Kenny washing the cum from his stomach and thighs. Adam blushed, hiding his face in his hands as he felt the warmth of scratchy hotel fabric glide over his thighs.

"Hey, get over here," He opened his eyes to see Marty beckoning them over to where he and the Bucks were cuddling. He smiled, Kenny grabbing his hand and pulling him up. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, wincing at lain and old but familiar pain. He heard laughter, and shook his head, but laid down with the others anyway. Not long after, they were all asleep, a tangle of limbs and love all crammed onto one bed. When they woke in the morning, Adam's hips would bother him, Marty wouldn't be able to walk quite right, his voice would be gone, and Nick's knees would be bothering him, but it didn't matter. What mattered was that they were all together. Cody and Brandi would come to wake them up in the morning and laugh with their groans of pain and exhaustion, but in the end, they were a family. One, big, happy, elite family.


End file.
